


(I won't Say) I'm in love

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt : 4. (I won’t say) I’m in Love - my character falls in love with yours, but is too afraid to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I won't Say) I'm in love

In retrospect, Blaine knows that he fell in love with Kurt a long time before that fateful “Blackbird” morning.

He knows that he fell in love–or more accurately, he recognized Kurt’s soul as his matching one–the moment he turned at the bottom of the stairs of Dalton.

When they talk about it, not too long after the whole Chandler debacle, Blaine admits that he kept a muzzle on what his heart was urging him to do.

“But why?” Kurt asks, trailing his fingers on Blaine’s shoulder. “You had to know how I felt–we both know I wasn’t exactly subtle.”

Blaine chuckles silently and shakes his head. “What we already had,” he replies slowly, picking his words carefully, “our friendship, it grought me so much joy already, made me feel already a bit less like a mess, I didn’t–”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to risk it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Doesn’t it?” Blaine asks, looking up from Kurt’s chest. “Risk our friendship for a chance at love?”

Kurt winces, and Blaine can see that he rethinks the whole “not making sense” aspect. But then Kurt straightens up and reaches for Blaine’s chin.

“No matter what happens between us,” he whispers, brushing his nose against Blaine’s, “we will always be friends, that I’m sure of it.”

Blaine presses a short kiss to Kurt’s lips before returning his head to Kurt’s chest, falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
